Xmen Movie 4: Side Story
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Rogue & Bobby fight at a club and Bobby leaves Rogue alone who knows what type of man she'll met or how she's going to get back to the mansion at this rate. Well its DONE!
1. Sour Meetings

Pyrus: So...Yeah I like the final product. Is it perfect? NO! Why? Because my editors are in eastgabumble and they have no computers. I'm sorry in advanced if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men movies if I did...Well they'd be a hell of a lot better.

Chapter 1: Sour Meetings

It had been two months since Rogue had returned from getting the cure, yet her relationship with Bobby was still rocky and unsure. He was still watching other girls and paying little attention to her no matter how she looked, or what she did.

She had stopped straightening her hair, allowing it to return to its wild curly state, since she and Jubilee thought it complimented her maturing face better and for the small fact that Bobby seemed to like curls over straight. The effect might have gotten Rogue a 3 second glance before Bobby returned to chasing other woman, and though Rogue refused to admit it she was sick of his constantly wandering eye.

Rogue hadn't been the only one who had noted and disliked Bobby's wandering eyes, Kitty too had noted it and after Rogue's return the younger dumped Bobby all together. Since then Kitty had moved into Rogue's room, under the Professor's orders. After the initial anger, at being paired together as roommates, the pair slowly got to know each other and quickly became the best of friends. The Valley Girl had quickly taken it upon herself to protect and support Rogue since they were roommates and all.

"Hey Rogue!" yelled Bobby as he ran down the hall to where she and Jubilee were standing.

"Yeah? Oh hi'yah Bobby." Rogue said a forced smile on her face though Bobby didn't notice.

"You wanna go to a club tonight?"

"Sure."

"Alright I'll meet you at the car at 7." Bobby yelled over his shoulder before running back the way he came.

"Rogue you can't be serious!" Jubilee groaned.

"What do you mean, Jubs?" Rogue asked confused as they moved on to their study hall.

"I mean...You don't know do you?"

"Know what Jubilee?"

"That every time Bobby dumps a girl he takes them to a club to get them drunk and then he dumps her."

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks just as Kitty came running to met the two other girls. The brunette had tears in her brown eyes that searched Rogue's dark green ones for some unknown reason.

"Rogue...I'm like sorry!" Kitty cried as she burst into tears.

"OH... Kit what happened?" Rogue asked wrapping a hand around Kitty's arms while Jubilee followed her lead.

"Bobby...he's...He's...ahhhhh" Kitty whimpered through her tears.

"Shhh... Kit its alright," Rogue soothed as tears came to her eyes as well, "I know."

-Later that night at the club-

Rogue sat alone at the bar a fizzy drink in her hands. She wore a thin dark emerald top that had a handkerchief cut bottom, as well as sequins running along to bottom hem and short jean shorts that had large cuts in them. Rogue also, keeping with her southern roots, wore a pair of dark brown cowboy boots that had dark green embroidery of flowers along the sides, while her hair had been extra curled by Jubilee and her light make up had been done by Kitty.

She had refused to dance and drink with Bobby hours ago and he had left to flirt and who knows what else with the other girls in the bar. Rogue turned her head to see the said ice mutant flirting with a green haired woman at a near by table. Drunk off of her emotions Rogue quickly marched over the her 'boyfriend'.

"Hey Rogue! You wanna dance now?" Bobby asked as he smiled up at her when she arrived.

"No! Ya' good fer'nothin excuse fer a male! What in dis sane world made'ja thin'k dat Ah would wan'ta dance with a low life scum lik'e you!"

"Rogue..."

"No Bobby! Kit told meh what ya were planin to tell meh! And yah know what...Ah don wanta b ya'r girlfriend anymore!" Rogue yelled before throwing the rest of her drink into his face.

"You know what FINE! Find your own way home then!" Bobby yelled after he spit the soda out of his mouth before storming out of the club.

But Rogue didn't care she just turned head held high and returned to her seat and got another drink. The bar tender gave her a semi sad semi happy smile before giving her another of the fizzy drinks only this time he had added cran-apple to it.

"Just try it. Lifts even the heaviest of hearts in no time."

"Thanks." Rogue muttered before taking a sip of the drink.

It hit her like an electric shock all the way down her throat causing her to smile lightly. Soon Rogue noticed out of the corner of her eye as a man slide into the set beside her. Rogue wiggled unsure suddenly about his closeness, yet the heat that radiated off of him was comforting as well as the strangely intoxicating aroma that came off of him.

Rogue noted that he wore a long brown trench coat that cover him from his shoulders to just about the floor. Rogue also spotted the pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes from view as well as the fact that he seemed to be wearing metal boots.

"Remy se'in what yah did back dere, chere, dat took lot'z a gutz." the man beside her said as he turned to face her.

Rogue turned to see that he wore a purple button down shirt under the trench coat along with a pair of rather faded jeans. She smiled lightly back at him though she was a little unsettled by not being able to see his eyes.

"Tha'k Yah...Ah guess" Rouge said with a little smile before his accent clicked in her head, "Ya'r from da south ain't cha?"

"Oui, chere, but Remy up one ya. Yar from Mississippi ain't dat right River Rat?"

"How'd yah guess yah stupid Swamp rat."

"Comin up with nick'names already, chere?"

"Well it' not lahike Ah know yer name."

"Remy Leabou at ya'r service, chere."

"Rogue."

The two passed the night just sitting there telling each other stories about time long past in the south. Rogue told him of her dreams to travel the world, while Remy told her about his not so perfect past down in New Orleans. During the time where Rogue had been telling him what had happened the one and only time she had been to Merdi Gras, a girl stumbled by.

Now this wouldn't have normally been a problem, but the girl was needlessly to say tipsy and it didn't help any that the person she chose to lean into just happened to be Rogue. Rogue groaned just as the woman's hand touched her bare shoulder sending the girl fainting downward to the ground.

"Roguey wha'beh 'rong?" Remy asked as he reached over to touch her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't. Touch. Me. My. Skin." Rogue hissed.

Remy quickly figuring out what she meant by that took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Rogue's smaller frame. He quickly scooped her up and carried her, bridal style, out of the club room, while the other girl was getting surrounded by other people. Remy carried Rogue around to the side of the club to where his black and red flamed Harley sat waiting in the faded moon light. Remy placed Rogue sitting on the bike's seat, while he crouched beside it keeping her steady.

"Chere, shhh. Yah can tell Remy what be bother'in yah." Remy soothed Rogue as he stroked her cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

"Remy...Ah'm a mutant." Rogue said in a hushed whisper.

"Remy...beh _contenta_ to hear dat, chere, caus'e he be one, too." Remy explained with a smirk as he reached for his sunglasses, "Please don' freak, chere, cause most _gens_ dey do."

Remy pulled his sunglasses off and blinked once before looking up at Rogue. Her dark emerald eyes were met smoldering red irises that sat upon a black backdrop. She gasped lightly as the skies above crackled with thunder, as Rogue reached out to touch his face, her hand covered by the long sleeves.

"Dere so prettie." Rogue sighed as her covered hand touched his cheek and her fingers danced over the edges of his eyes.

"No dere not," Remy said pulling away from her hand, "Dese are devil eyes. Dats be 'y many _gens_ back in New Orlanz call Remy L_e Diable Blanc_."

"Nah der're very prettie Swamp Rat, 'n nev'a tell meh different! Yah hear?"

"Oui, mon Chere."

"AHHH...hmmm...Ain't yah 'chere'." Rogue yawned\yelled before asking, "Hey Swampy Ah kinda don't ha'v a ride home...would'jah be min'in' at all?"

"Non chere, Remy no' min' n'ne." Remy laughed before standing and slipping in front of Rogue, "Hang on, chere."

He quickly kicked the bike to life and kicking off when he was sure Rogue's arms were wrapped securely around his waist. The ride wasn't long but with the crackling of thunder every few minutes Remy was certain that he had to get Rogue back to whereever she lived before the rain broke.

"Turn up dar an' follow it till yah get tah the iron gates." Rogue mumbled sleepily.

Remy did as he was instructed and all to soon he came upon the looming black iron gates that surrounded Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Remy silenced his bike's engine and had turned around to tell Rogue that they were here only to find the said girl sleeping behind him, her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"Aww, chere, don' wanna lea've dis here Cajun, do yah?" Remy asked softly though he knew he wasn't gonna get an answer.

With that Remy put the bike's kickstand down before turning and scooping Rogue up and into a bridal style carry. He then, after making sure that her skin wouldn't touch his by accident, jumped over the iron gate and into a near by tree, freezing as the security system turned toward him. Being a master thief did come in handy a lot of the time.

Minutes later Remy found his way to Rogue's room, he learned what number it was during one of her stories. He jumped up to the balcony, using a near by tree, just as the skies above opened and released their load. He rushed for the doors which were surprisingly left unlocked, so he quietly walked into the silent bedroom.

Remy found Rogue's forest dark sheets in the moonlight as well as Kitty's pale pink sheets as well. Remy pulled the sheets back with his free hand before gently lying Rogue down on top of the bed, the trench coat still around her. He pulled the covers back over her slim body slightly damp body, but only to notice that her hands were still clinging on to his shirt.

"Common, chere. Remy gotta go." Remy whispered as he tried to pull her covered hands off his purple shirt, "Remy pr'mise he'beh back."

Rogue finally let go and curled up into the trench coat causing Remy to smirk lightly. He then turned and returned to the large French balcony doors, before turning and walking back into the down pouring rain and disappearing into the night.

-TBA-

Pyrus: Hope you liked. Review Please I love them!


	2. A New Beginning

Pyrus: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I'm in hiding from my editors to update this so...shhh!

Disclaimer: Nope still not Stan Lee or Fox so I own NOTHING! Stop ask'in please!

_review:_

_Rogue finally let go and curled up into the trench coat causing Remy to smirk lightly. He then turned and returned to the large French balcony doors, before turning and walking back into the down pouring rain and disappearing into the night._

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Rogue awoke the next morning to the most unlikely of things. Kitty screaming and ranting at Bobby and Logan who were trying to barge into the room. Rogue stared perplexed for a few minutes just listening to the argument shocked slightly by all of the sudden commotion.

"WHERE IS STRIPES!" Logan yelled at Kitty while trying to shove the phaser out of his way.

"I like told you! She's sleeping. She like came back late last night after Bobby totally left her there!" Kitty yelled back.

"I don't give a shit! She didn't put her code in last night so how the hell she get in there?"

"I like totally told you that Mr. Logan! Jubes and I like brought her back when we found her walking back home!"

"Logan lahke can't ah g'ahrl sleep?" Rogue finally yelled after a few minutes catching the group's attention quite easily.

As they made their way to her, Rogue rearranged her sheets, subconsciously hiding the other thing wrapped around her. Kitty sat on her bed while Logan held Bobby by his hair since Bobby was only wearing his boxers.

"Did this low-life Icedick leave ya at dat club last nite?" Logan asked his accent thick as he pulled a tad harder on Bobby's already short hair.

"OW!" Bobby complained.

"SHUT UP!" the other three yelled in unison at the ice mutant.

"Whatever"

"Yeah heh did Logan, b't Ah did kinda throw mah soda in his fase, fer flirtan' with some ho'. Den Ah broke'up wi'dth him." Rogue explained.

"And how did jah get back, kid?" Logan asked his tone softening.

"Kit an' Jubs foun' meh later lazt nahght, while ah was walkin back."

"Alright thank's hon. Go on back ta sleep." Logan said with a smile before turning to Bobby, "Yah on da other hand, bub, 're havin a Danger Room session. NOW!"

"HELP!" Bobby yelled as Logan drug him out of the girl's room and down the hall.

Kitty laughed lightly as she walked after the two and closed the door quickly behind them. The brunette then turned to face her roommate an evil glint in her eye causing Rogue the shiver slightly.

"You like have to like tell me like all that like happened!" Kitty squealed as she ran and landed on Rogue's bed once again.

Rogue then proceed to tell Kitty about what had happened before she had thrown the soda into Bobby's face and then what had happened after that. Kitty watched her friend's face go from semi angry to happy, but when Rogue got to the part where her powers had come back, Kitty noticed the look of despair cross through Rogue's eyes. Though it was only there for a second Kitty could have swore that she spotted a ghost of a blush when Rogue admitted that she had fallen asleep behind this Remy guy when he had been taking her back to the mansion.

"AWW Like Rogue its like true LOVE!" Kitty squealed as she got up and spun around.

"An' how'd jah get tah dat conclusion?" Rogue asked.

"Well like just think about it? He was like actually listening to you when you were like talking to him how else would he like remembered where our room was. And he like brought you home and like didn't like kidnap you or anything like that!" Kitty squealed happily.

Rogue just rolled her eyes before standing up and sliding out of bed, unfortunately the coat was still around her. Kitty stopped her spinning and giggling only to gasp and point at the foreign object. Only then did Rogue look down to see that she was still wearing the Cajun's long brown trench coat with its many pockets.

"What the?" Rogue whispered.

"Like is that his?" Kitty asked stepping cautiously toward Rogue.

Rogue buried her face into the coat while at the same time wrapping it tighter around her. It was so warm and smelled of Louisiana spices, tobacco, and a strong cologne that smelled way better than that Axe crap. But beneath all of it there was that distinct scent that was definitely distinctly Remy's since Rogue vividly remembered the strange smell when he had sat next to her last night at the club.

"Yeah.." Rogue sighed her eyes glazed over as she looked up at Kitty.

"Like I can tell." Kitty laughed.

Rogue then felt something poking into her stomach, so she pulled open the left side of the coat and reached into one of its many pockets. When she pulled her hand back out she had a single card in her hand as well as a pale blue paper note. Rogue quickly unfolded the note:

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Remy know it was mean to not wake you, but he thought_**

**_you were an angel sent to save him and he couldn't_**

**_find it in his heart to wake you. Remy will leave you one of these_**

**_every time chere leaves him one taped to the balcony doors._**

**_Till next time mon chere,_**

**_Remy_**

Rogue smiled and then flipped the card over to see that it was the queen of hearts. Once she saw it the memory of a story he had been telling her came jumping back to the forefront of her mind.

-Flashback-

"...So den Remy jump'd with o'ly one card left, da queen of hearts, an' am'zingly enough..." Remy had been telling her about a heist he had almost been caught when Rogue interrupted him.

"O'ly da Queen of Hearts Swampy? What'b so special 'bout her?" Rogue asked.

"Well, chere, yah c dis her Queen b Remy's luckie lady. She gotten him outta so many jams he lost count!"

"Oh..."

"Anyway as Remy was saying..."

-End of Flashback-

"Rogue. ROGUE!"

"Hunh? Oh sor'y Kit...What were yah say'in?"

"I was like askin you like why he gave you like that card."

"Cause...she'd be his luckie lady." Rogue explained with a smile before turning and walking over to her desk pulling out a stack of pale green paper.

Will Rogue was doing that a knock came from their room door, which Kitty cautiously walked up and pecked her head throw the wood. The small brunette was shocked to find Piotr standing on the opposite side of the door, since she had been expecting it to be one of the other teachers.

"Ah...Hellvo Katya. May I come in?" Piotr asked hand behind his head like always when he was nervous.

"Yeah like sure Rogue's up." Kitty smiled back at the much taller Russian.

The phaser pulled back out of the door before quickly opening it to let the large man into the share female dorm room. Piotr immediately spotted his sister like mutant sitting at her desk scribbling away, while wearing a strange looking trench coat that Piotr had to admit he had never seen before.

"Ahem." Piotr cleared his throat finally catching Rogue's attention.

"PETIE!" Rogue yelled as she jumped up to greet him though she quickly paused to grab her gloves.

"Rogue...what is wrong?" Piotr asked watching pull the elbow length black opera style gloves on.

"Mah 'cure' failed last night Pete." Rogue whispered softly looking away from him.

"Oh." Piotr stated softly before still in wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Like Pete arn't yah like frightened by dat?" Rogue asked after Piotr had put her down back on her feet.

"Nope." Piotr commented as he went to hug Kitty as well as kiss her cheek, "Rogue your like my sister I can't be frightened of you and cause you more harm."

"Like yeah Rouge. Piotr and I are like totally gonna be here for you no matter what!" Kitty chimed in at least until her stomach grumbled before she add, "Well how about breakfast then?"

"Sounds good to me. Rogue?"

"Nope Ah'm good. Ah'll just see y'ah later." she waved biting the mansions latest couple fare well before turning back to her note to Remy.

02020202

The rest of the day Rogue didn't come out of her room all that much, but the news that she and Bobby had broken up and that her powers were back spread like wild fire around the mansion. Bobby hadn't been seen at all since a group of girls had seen Logan taking him down to the Danger Room that morning. Kitty had returned to check up on Rogue around noon only to find that the dual toned haired girl was out of the balcony.

Rogue was leaning on the stomach high banister her eyes closed as she let the gentle breeze run through her wild mane of curls. Kitty had to say that it was Rogue's best look because her wild curly auburn hair, with its two white streaks that framed her face, reminded Kitty of a lion's royal mane. Kitty smiled softly she the southern belle wrapped the large brown trench coat closer taking a deep breath into the leather like fabric at the same time.

"Rogue..." Kitty called softly a little unwilling to bring the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Kit?" Rogue asked though she didn't move from her place out on the balcony.

"Don't you think you should go check in with Hank down stairs?"

"Why?"

"J-just in case somethings wrong? I mean with your powers and all."

"Yeah Ah'll go do'n in a mah'nite" Rogue sighed pushed her self off the banister and walking back into the room.

Kitty watched as her friend reluctantly pulled the worn out brown trench coat and folded like it was the most precious thing that she owned. Rogue then pulled out a small bag from under her bed and gently laid the article of clothing to the bag. Rogue then zipped and hide the bag once again in it place under her bed before she stood and walked to join Kitty at the door.

The two then walked out into the hall and began the long trek to the med lab in the basement where they were sure to find a large blue furry mutant man who acted as their nurse over the weekend, while he was a government official during the week. On the way Kitty and Rogue passed Logan who was heading back to the Danger Room with Angel close on his heels.

"I can't believe you Logan! He's been in there for way to long." Angel ranted.

"Oh shut in wing man, the little ass needed it!" Logan growled back after spotting Kitty and Rogue.

"Hey Kid. Half-pint." Logan called stopping Kitty and Rogue.

"Hey Logan. Hey Warren." Rogue smile softly.

"Like afternoon Mr. Logan. Warren." Kitty replied.

As Logan came up to stand next to the two girls he thought he caught a slight difference to Rogue's scent... but the new scent that clung to her was strangely familiar. Rogue shifted slightly under his dark watch and before Logan could question her about the change in her smell, Hank walked out of the med lab.

"HANK!" Kitty yelled after the blue man causing him to turn and look at the smaller mutant.

"Ah. Katherine my dear how may I help you?" Hank asked as Kitty grabbed Rogue and pulled her to the blue man.

"Rogue needs your help," Kitty called as she ran.

"Sorry Logan. Warren Ah'll see ya both at dinner." Rogue called while Kitty pulled her into the med bay followed by Hank.

"What was that about?" Angel asked before remembering that Bobby was still trapped in an active Danger Room.

"I don't know..." Logan mumbled before Angel blew up at him again.

"LOGAN! Get Bobby out of the Danger Room. NOW!" Angel yelled his wings flapping wildly.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your wings on." Logan grumbled while his mind was still on Rogue.

"_Was she wearing her gloves again?"_ Logan asked himself as he continued down the hall.

-With Rogue and Kitty-

"So Rogue what seems to be the problem?" Hank asked.

"...M' cure fail'd, Hank." Rogue mumbled softly as she folded her gloved hands on her lap.

"Ahhh...Yes I have been hearing that going around." Hank thought aloud while he pulled up her file.

"Ah, Yes Rogue. The one with the uncontrollable mutation concerning your skin. No skin to skin touch or your victim is sent into a coma and you gain powers for a short time as well as the person's memories and energy. Right?"

"Right, but dat do'n't mention h'w Ah also get da vo'ahces of ever'one Ah've ever absorbed in mah head."

"Oh! Well then I see... Well for now lets just keep that on the down low. Unfortunately though we have no telepath at this time so I'm not sure I can do anything else for you though."

"I understand well thanks anyway Hank."

"Your welcome Rogue and don't push it to much and if anything feels off at all don't be afraid to come down and see me, or to have Storm call me. Understand?"

"Yeah Hank. Thank'yah." Rogue called before leaving the room to find Kitty sitting out in the hall waiting for her.

-With Logan-

Logan had resurface in the side yard after releasing Bobby from the Danger Room. The gruff man walked through the shadows toward the three looming headstones surrounded by a sea of flowers. Once he reached the tallest one he knelled before the memento to the one man who had turned his life around.

"Chuck... I don't get it." Logan mumbled to the headstone face of the bald man.

"She's been dealt such a bad hand, Chuck. I just want to protect her. She's like the kid I never had, yet she's just got the luck of the moon. The moon...To be loved by all and belong to no one...*sigh* I wish I could help her."

"You can, Logan," came a female voice behind him, "Just loved her like a daughter since your already more then her father was."

"Yeah Storm. You know I wish he was still here."

"We all do Logan. We all do," Storm replied as she placed a slim dark hand on the man's large shoulder.

"Come on Logan its dinner time." Storm comforted him before he stood pulling her hand from his shoulder and into his own.

The two walked hand in hand to the looming mansion leaving the three headstones behind them like the past that was effectively left there, while the future turned just a little bit brighter.

-Later after Dinner-

Rogue had retired to her room and quickly locked the door knowing that Kitty could phase through the door to come in. Rogue quickly pulled off her over sized dark green hoddie and large black sweatpants revealing a forest green cami underneath it as well as black short mesh shorts. Rogue then knelled down and retrieved Remy's over sized coat and instantly felt safer.

She sighed into the jacket breathing clearly for the first time since Kitty had forced her out of the room. Rogue smiled as she turned to her desk and found her note paper. She scooped it up along with her favorite ball point pen and began to write.

_Dear Remy,_

_I was okay with you not waking me its alright_

_When can I see you again you were so nice to meet, everyone_

_here's kind like a wet blanket ever since The Professor, Jean, and Scott died._

_So Logan made Bobby, that guy I yelled at last night, train for 12 hours today_

_it was pretty funny! Hope you can stop by soon.._

_Rogue_

Once her note was finished Rogue folded it once before standing and walking to the large French doors and slipping it into the one loss frames. When she closed the door she closed the curtains until only that frame could be seen from her bed. Rogue then slipped under her sheets, the trench coat still on, and began to watch the note from there.

As the hours passed Kitty came and got ready without noticing that Rogue was still awake. Rogue's eyelids had begun to get heavy around 1 o'clock in the morning and it was then as she finally gave into her need to sleep that a shadow crossed the door frame in the moonlight.

-TBA-

Pyrus: Hope you all enjoyed. And again I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. R&R PLEASE! They make me happy.


	3. Notes part 1

Pyrus: Alright so this chapter is done a little differently. Instead of doing every day I've done their Notes from day to day. Tried something new So PLEASE tell me if its good...if not well I tried. Oh and just so you all know these were once crazy fonts but FanFic doesn't seem to like them so **Bold** are Remy to Rogue and the Underline is Rogue to Remy. Hope that helps!

Disclaimer: i still own nothing but my ideas...stupid Fox!

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Remy know it was mean to not wake you up but he thought_**

**_you were an angel sent to save him and he couldn't_**

**_find the heart to do it. Remy will leave you one of these_**

**_every time chere leaves him one taped to the balcony doors._**

**_Till next time chere,_**

**_Remy_**

_Dear Remy,_

_I was okay with you not waking me its alright_

_When can I see you again? You were so nice to meet, everyone_

_here's kind like a wet blanket ever since The Professor, Jean, and Scott died._

_So Logan made Bobby, that guy I yelled at last night, train for 12 hours today_

_it was pretty funny! Hope you can stop by soon.._

_Rogue_

**_Dear chere,_**

**_So chere how was your sleep you know staying awake past midnight isn't the best idea. Hope you had a good dream cause Remy had a bon one about you chere, and does belle eyes of yours. Remy shall try to stop by one night when there's no petite roommate there with you._**

**_Wait Logan? Short Canadian with metal claws and bones? Remy hasn't seen him in years._**

**_Eagerly awaiting your next note,_**

**_Remy_**

_Remy,_

_How do you know Logan? I asked him if he had ever been to the south before he found me and he said he didn't remember. Did you know him before he lost his memories? So I had a great dream about you too, but it was a little strange... You were racing across a roof top with a pair of jewels in your hands. I could see the red and blue lights and then there was a large white light that you jump toward. It was strange... So today Kitty and I went shopping and then Bobby tried to get back with me, but I told him to go f*** a chicken. Kitty won't be here Friday till late. She and Petey are going on a date. Could you come by?_

_Rogue_

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Remy knew the Wolverine before he lost his memory and was the first person Wolvie met after he lost his memory. Remy considers himself very lucky to be alive and still kicking. And believe Remy when he tells you that Wolvie is a frightened kitten when it comes to flying in planes. Remy has something else to tell you, chere, Remy's a thief. And that's pretty creepy that you described his latest heist with his _frère H_enri. Good for you chere Remy know you could do better then that ice-boy mutant. Oh and extra credit for the insult now that was creative! Remy shall try to show up Friday night._**

**_Till then mon chere,_**

**_Remy_**

_Dear Remy,_

_Well that sure sounds like Logan though he's gotten better with the flying and all. And I don't mind if that your a thief though it sounds like something you would do. So Dazzler said that 'I have the moon's destiny to be loved by all...Yet to touch no one.' You think that's true Rems? So do you mind if I ask why the Queen of Hearts is your Lucky lady? So I hope you show up Friday I really have no one to talk to around here since Logan's on another trip..._

_Depression beginning to set in!_

_Rogue_

Rogue walked into her room after dinner a tad disappointed to find no Cajun waiting for her on her balcony. With a sigh she pulled her sweatshirt off as well as her sweatpants and pulled his trench coat out of its hiding place. When Rogue then unlocked the balcony doors before disappearing into the connected bathroom.

When she reappeared she was shocked to find the dark green curtains flying in the incoming breeze. With a smile that not many usually saw cross her face as she turned toward her bed. Remy was lying on his stomach, while a new equally worn trench coat had been thrown over her desk chair. Rogue smiled before trying to sneak up on him, but it was his rich southern voice that stopped her from jumping.

"Chere, yah know yah can't easilie sneek up on dis here thief." Remy drawled before moving off the bed and pinning Rogue easily beneath him on the bed.

"Good grie'ph, Cajun. Get off meh!" Rogue fussed as she tried to through him off her.

"Non Remy be to comphy," Remy groaned as he borrowed his head into the croak of her neck making sure to keep the trench coat's tall collar between them.

Rogue sighed in defeat and took silent happiness in the fact that he wasn't worried about her absorbing him, and was still that close to her. After a few minutes Remy finally let her up, while he moved swiftly across her bed to sit with his back against the foot board. Rogue rolled over before laying happily atop her many pillows.

"So chere, how yah been with'ut dis here Cajun ta comf'ert yah?"

"Fahne. But how'd yah do dat quick sneakie stuff?"

"Remy told yah chere. He beh a theif. It be in his contract ta be sneaky an' quick."

"Ah bet dats not all it says in your contact"

"Yah'd beh right bout dat chere." Remy said as he leaned forward toward her, "Wanna take a gand'er at what else mon contract says?"

"Naw cause yah got a dirty mind, Swamp Rat."

"But yah known yah love it, mon River Rat."

"Ah ain't yo'r not'in yah good fer noth'in Swamp Rat."

"Non, but yah will beh one day River Rat."

The rest of the night passed in much of the same way though soon after midnight Rogue began to feel her eye lids begin to get heavy. Remy then stood and scooped up the half asleep fille and tucked her in on her stomach, much to her slight displeasure at seeing him leave. Remy only smiled and sat beside her still form a single hand working out some of the kinks in her neck and back sending her quickly to dream land, though he lay next to her a top the sheets for a long time after that.

"Night Rems..." she whispered softly.

"Night, chere." Remy whispered back his red eyes glowing with a strange emotion.

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Sorry Remy couldn't stay longer to see your beautiful emerald eyes open in the early sunlight, but he was called off for a job. Good news: Kitty stayed with Petey last night so don't worry and Logan came back around 4 this morning. Remy surprised the Wolvie didn't come hunting for him. Remy hopes he and you could do this again sometime soon._**

**_You're one and only Swamp Rat,_**

**_Remy_**

_Remy,_

_Well I hope you have fun on your latest job, you always seem like you do. Kitty came in around 8 screaming and jumping about her night, I still have the headache to prove it. We then of course had to call the rest of the gang in so she could repeat the entire thing again. I was sad not to see you when I woke up but I guess it was for the best since we wouldn't want Wolvie to shish kabob you and feed you to your pack of gaters back home. I'll see when Kitty's next long date is._

_Still not yours,_

_Rogue_

**_Dear Roguey,_**

**_Sorry Remy only got back from the job, it was in East LA and all. He and Henri got in and out without a scratch so don't worry that pretty little head of yours any more. You know that's only a challenge right chere? Remy spotted the a petite blonde Russian at the airport on his way back any chance she be a relative to your tall Petey?_**

**_Remy be back soon!_**

**_Remy_**

_Swamp Rat,_

_Its alright and yeah that girl is Petey's younger sister Illyana. She's so cute and yeah she's Russian too and she has the most adorable accent in the world. Well Swampy do I even want to know what you were kidnapping over in LA? Oh nevermind I'm sure the TV will tell me in the morning or the internet since its been about a day. So I've taken up massaging as a side class and according to Kitty I've gotten really good. I'll have to give you one when you come back! Oh and speaking of Kit's gonna be out for vacation next week. Hope you can stop by again!_

_The latest masseuse,_

_Rogue_

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Remy is glad to know that he's not going crazy since Illya was acting like a scared kitten on the plane. Remy saved her from some nasty men that wanted to do who knows what to the petite fille. Hmmm Remy can name a few things he wishes, chere, to give him and let him tell you that a massage wasn't in the top 10. Remy will be there while the chatton's away you wouldn't happen to know if the Wolvie would be around? Just want to be prepared. Roguey could Remy get something else if Remy's a good boy?_**

**_From the good boy,_**

**_Remy_**

_Swamp Rat,_

_Wow Swampy you better keep out of hands reach when you come because you SOOO deserved to be hit for that one. Just for that I'm gonna say No even if you were a perfect angel you'll be lucky to get that massage now. Aww Illya's so cute. I asked her about her flight and she told me what happened. That was really nice of you to protect her. She said that those guys were going to kidnap her. Apparently they wanted Petey to join their secret force and were going to use her to get to him. So it was really lucky that you and Henri were there to help her._

_No Logan shouldn't be around he still hasn't come back even after two month's Storm and I are beginning to get worried, but Hank says to wait a little longer before calling him. Apparently his record is a full year and a half without contacting anyone, but its really not like him to show up at 4 o'clock in the morning but no one saw him. Only you know that he was here that morning, wish I could have seen him. I don't know I guess its just Logan being Logan. Oh and by the way I NEED to tell you about what happened when Kit and I went to New York this past weekend._

_Rogue_

-TBA-

Pyrus: Well hope everyone liked! This has to be one of my favs to write so far. And again I'm sorry about the strange notes and stuff. R&R I love reading them!


	4. Notes part 2

I'd like to start by saying thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited this story because it's really made my week, the little of which I'm at home. I hope you all like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing because well I'm not that old...But Logan is!

Chapter 4: Notes part 2

Rogue woke with a shudder and opened her eyes to find a pair of red on black ones staring back at her about an inch away from her face. She shrieked, but Remy's hand covered her mouth before she could alert the rest of the mansion.

"Holy! What wer' yah think'in Gater Brains?" Rogue said in a harsh whisper.

"Remy didn' get ta see mon chere wa'ke up last tah'me. So dis tahme he didn' wan'ta miz it." Remy whispered back before he stood and walked back and closed the open French doors.

The cool spring air seemed damp, icky, and cold seemed to chill Rogue to the core, since it was only a reminder that she hadn't seen or heard from Logan in over half a year. Rogue sat up while she watched Remy pace back and forth from the French doors to the foot of Rogue's bed finally stopping when he had seen Rogue sit up fully on the bed.

"Chere yah ain't gonna hurt dis here Cajun r' yah?" He finally asked his ruby eyes meeting Rogue's sleepy emerald ones.

"Ah guess Ah can't since yur'all soaked." Rogue fussed finally noting Remy's soaked trench coat, dripping hair, and even his boots were sitting on the bathroom floor as she stood and walked over to him.

" 'Y r' yah here Gater Brains? It must of been pour'in buckets when yah got here." Rogue reprimanded him as she examined his trench coat before turning toward the bathroom to get him a towel.

"Remy 'new yah cared 'bout him, Chere." Remy commented as he sat on Kitty's wooden stool while he watched Rogue search the bathroom for something.

"Ah 'new it! Ah should'a screamed." Rogue groaned while she threw the large black towel at him.

"Aww but den y' would'a missed Remy chere." Remy laughed while sneaking up behind her and wrapping her up in a big bear hug.

"AHH! Alrahght yah wet rat let meh GO!" Rogue laughed as Remy shook his head from side to side causing a cascade of rain water to fall from his long brown locks.

"Oh so chere's a wet rat now?" Remy asked before letting go of Rogue and high tailing it around the room while she chased him.

"YAH'R GONNA BEH A DEAD RAT WHEN AH CATCH YAH!" Rogue screamed while she chased him.

Rogue had just cornered Remy and was about to beat the living daylight out of him, when there was a knock on her door. Rogue turned toward it panic evident in both her's and Remy's eyes Remy quickly ducked into Rogue's closet while she made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked trying to sound like she had just woken up.

"Like Rogue?" Came Jubilee's loud voice causing Rogue to open the door to see the Asian girl on the other side.

"Oh, Morn'in Jubs."

"Yeah alright Rogue? I thought I like heard screaming?"

"Ah had a dream dat a rat came out of da swamps durin a mission an' it began eatin' all of y'all. An' den it went afta' yah and Illya so I yelled. Sorry bout dat...it was a real'y strange dream."

"You can say that again...Well breakfast's like in a few minutes. Wanna go?"

"Naw, I don't feel up tah food, righ't now."

"I can like kind of see why. Well then see you later Rogue." Jubilee called as she turned and waved as she disappeared down the hall.

Rogue waved after her before closing and locking her door only to find that Remy had long ago come out of the bathroom and was now going through one of her photo albums. Rogue wasn't to bothered by it, she had been the one who had left it out, but what she did find strange was that he had changed out of his jeans and into a pair of black sweats, while his trench coat had been thrown over her desk chair once again. Rogue sub-contagiously pulled her trench coat tighter around her making sure that it covered her skimpy shorts and tang top underneath.

"Hey chere what be dis?" Remy asked as she made her way over to lay across her bed to look over his shoulder at whatever he was pointing at.

Rogue spotted her old map of the world and her map of the US that had a red flag on top of all the cities that she wanted to go to and all the places she wanted to see. Tears came to Rogue's eyes as she remembered the last time she had told someone about her traveling and that guy had also been her power's first victim.

"Chere?" Remy called her back to reality, "Quel est le problème"

"Oh! Sorry Rems, its just... The last tahme Ah explained dose maps to a guy he... He became mah power's firs't vic'tahm."

"Remy sorr'y he asked." Remy said as he began to close the book.

"Naw Ah-Ah'm gonna tell you," Rogue said with a smile as she snatched the book out of his hands and laid it on the bed.

Remy laughed before laying down next to her careful not to get to close to her skin for fear that she would shy away. And so Rogue animatedly explained her fantasy trip around the world. What cities she would see and what countries she would travel to and which were her favorite places.

"Remy al'ays dreamed of goin' ta Monte Carlo."

"Ah bet'yah did an' still do, sug'ahr."

"Oui." Remy said with a lopsided smile before he wrapped an arm around Rogue's hidden waist, "But Remy needs da rig't fille ta go with him."

"Ah just bet, Swampy." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes before stashing her photo album away.

"So chere, what were so impor'ant 'bout dat New York trip with da chaton dat you could't tell Remy 'bout it in da note?"

"Well...When Kit and Ah went ta New York an' we got caught up in dis mutant vs. human problem. We had den been thrown be'ween the two like a rag doll, and when Ms. Marvel came to break up all da fightin' the mutants rioted, knockin' her out of da sky. Dey den rushed her causin' Kitty an' Ah ta get separated, da people pushin' meh got to the poor woman fahrst. Ah was den pushed an' Ah... landed on top of Ms. Marvel...The crowd thought Ah had started a dog pile so dey den piled on top of us, only crushin' us more. Den afta some point in time I could tell dat my powers were pulling brinin' someone in but by the time Storm an' da others broke it all up an' pulled me off of Ms. Marvel Ah had absorbed her... to the point that Ah kept her powers and now she's in a coma...fer who knows how long."

When Rogue was finally done her story Remy was in a daze. She had been in that mass he had seen on TV? She had new powers... and a woman some where was in a coma for who knew how long?

"Chere, r' yah okay?" Remy asked unsure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah. Ah was a little shaken at da time, but Ah'm good now."

"What're yah'r new powers?"

"Ah can fly." Rogue began by floating straight up into the air before flopping back down onto the bed, "Super Strength." This time she grabbed a near by baseball and squeezed it lightly, but it still popped like a balloon, "Higher endurance, stamina, a butt kick'in healin power, and sorta like a seventh sense thing according to Hank."

"And yah still got yah'r own toxic skin ta boot." Remy added with a smirk.

"Ah guess Ah do, when yah put it dat way."

"Well Remy sorry dat you had to go throu'h al'dat without him ta lend yah a sho'der, chere."

After that Remy began teaching Rogue how to play poker, which she then began to obsess about to the point that Remy just had to laugh. The only weird thing was out of the hundred or so times they played that day Remy never got his Queen of Hearts, not even once, and each time Rogue did she always wound up winning that hand. Remy could only shake his head at his rotten luck, or maybe the card had taken some sort of liking to Rogue like it had to him.

Rogue left the room only once to between 4 pm and 5 pm to get them both something to eat. Remy this time hide his things under her bed and then hide up on the roof until Rogue came back with two plates full of junk food, as well as sandwiches, and even soda though Remy had said he would have preferred something with an edge.

"Ha! Dat's a good one' Rems. Dis be a school 'member?" Rogue had asked before popping in a movie which just happened to be Labyrinth.

Like any pair of friends they lay on the bed with their horde of food with them, laughing at everything. Once Labyrinth was done Rogue put on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland at around 7 pm. She cranked the volume up knowing that her neighbors knew not to bother her when the sound was blaring.

Now it just so happened that Rogue and Remy had gotten a little toooo comfortable because during their third movie, Sherlock Holmes, Remy found his fingers running smoothly through Rogue's bouncy, curls of auburn hair as if he was stroking a cat. Rogue was even smiling from ear to ear as his hand traveled from the top of her hair all the way down. But it was on one of these strokes that Remy's hand over shot, his fingers landing completely on Rogue's forehead.

Both mutants sat stark still. Rogue's emerald eyes grew larger when she didn't feel the normal pull from her powers. Remy's eyes stared deeply into Rogue's as she turned to look at him, before he pulled his hand away from her skin and moved in toward her lips. Rogue was about to pull away when the sensation of his warm breath against her lips made her body freeze.

Remy's lips soon landed atop her's causing Rogue's heart to soar as her powers didn't kick in. The kiss grew steadily deeper as Rogue's starved sense of touch was roused, and boy was it starved! Remy pulled back minutes later because he was sure Rogue was out of breath, and so was he for a matter of fact.

"H-How?" Rogue stammered through her heavy breaths.

"Easy chere. You don't have da moon's destiny. Yah just happen ta be One Touchable."

"Yah only flatterin' yah'r self Gaiter Brains!" Rogue said as she whacked his head before adding, "But it'd be a nice thought."

"See Remy knew yah loved him."

"Non! Ah LIKE Remy."

"Non YAH LOVE Remy cause yah kissed him back."

"Ah-Ah-Ah was caught up in da moment!"

"Remy bet if he were ta do it again yeah'd love it!"

"Ah Would-" But Rogue never finished since Remy captured her lips in another sense crippling kiss.

"Too...Je t'aime mon chere." Remy whispered after they had broken the kiss.

"Ah-Ah-Ah..." But Rogue couldn't come to say it because there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Stripes. Turn it down!" came Logan's unexpected outburst.

Remy and Rogue's eyes grew huge at the unexpected voice. Remy jumped off the bed, while Rogue stripped off the trench coat before pulling her own dark green sweat shirt on. Remy then jumped into her closet just in case Logan decided to come in since no thief could get past that man's nose. Once she was sure Remy was covered Rogue turned down the movie before turning and walking cautiously to the large door.

"Stripes don't worry." came Logan grumble of a chuckle as she hesitated to open the door.

But after he had said that Rogue threw the door open and jumped into the short metal skeleton man's open arms, though she was sure to bury her face in his protected chest rater then his half covered neck.

"Ah missed yeah sooo much Logan."

"And I'm sorry dat I didn't call, darlin'. You and Storm got the worst of it according to Hank. But don't worry kid I'll be stayin for a while this time around." Logan reassured her.

"Good. Now if yah don' mind Ah'm turnin' off dat movie and goin' ta sleep fer real dis time." Rogue said before pulling out of the hug and disappearing back into the room amazingly without Logan smelling Remy on her.

Rogue did as she had said and quickly shut off the DVD player and the TV. She then hit the lamp switch, leaving her in the semi-moonlight of … 2 am. Rogue moved to the closet, but wasn't at all surprised to find it empty. With a sigh of disappointment Rogue traded her sweatshirt for the trench coat and was quickly off to dream land.

Remy on the other hand clambered out from under her bed with his things. He quickly made up a note and hide it beside her pillow before disappearing out into the morning darkness with the last of spring's chilly bite quickly following him as he ran to the farthest motel room he could find. (its the end of March)

**_Mon chere,_**

**_That darn Wolvie! Messin up our time together. Well my moon like chere that just means you got to tell me what you were gonna say the next time Remy comes to visit his chere. Oh and by the way you still owe Remy that back massage! Don't think movies, food, kisses, and skimpy clothing will save you from that. And don't worry Remy will brave any rain, sleet, snow, thunder, lightning, and whatever else Stormy and Mother Nature can throw at him if it means more time with his chere._**

**_With love,_**

**_Remy_**

_To The stupid Rat that stole my sanity,_

_Well the good news is that Logan didn't smell you, though I am thinking of feeding you to him if you get me angry. And maybe I will asked Storm to make all of the above to happen the next time you come by just out of spite and too hold you to that. So Kitty's been catching on to the whole note passing idea so begin to look in other places for my notes because now I have to keep them from my brown nosing roommate. Oh and next time you come I have to show you the perfect shirt for you online. So what's your latest heist idea because I might just have an idea for you._

_Rogue_

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Lookie chere Remy found it under the balcony this time! Well hope you found yours! So it took Kit five months to figure it out and it took Henri a month. Remy think Kitty's just a tad slow or are you that sneaky Roguey. Remy's headin to New York for a little, but then he thinks he's headed west again. Why what's chere's idea? If it involves anything red and lacy Remy always in!_**

**_Hoping and Wishing, Chere!_**

**_Remy_**

_To The stupid Rat that looked in my computer,_

_Really Swamp Rat I would say I was surprised that you said that, but then I think about it and its not that surprising. How did you sneak the note into my computer? Wish you could have stayed I would of showed you the latest stuff I got on the last trip to the mall. Well my idea was to send you to get those jewels from the Washington DC museum of history. But then I thought it might just be to hard you your gaiter bait brain. Kits gonna be away that spring weekend (April 24) I know its short notice, but it would be so Hot if you could come._

_Warm and waiting,_

_Rogue_

Rogue hide the note under the balcony once again and the next day it was gone, but the odd thing was that throughout that entire day she didn't get an answer. She saw no powdery blue note though she look throughout her room and her things. It wasn't on her pillows, in one of her books, tucked into the door frame, her shoes, Rogue had even gone as far as the check her underwear draw and even her jewelry box.

The days passed without word from the Cajun and slowly tears came to Rogue's eyes every night as she began to think up reasons as to why he would have suddenly stopped and cut off all connections to her. Kitty had even asked her once what had happened to the pale blue notes, but Rogue's only answer had been to let a tear fall down her cheek before answering.

"What blu' notez Kit?"

-TBA-

Well the ending wasn't fun, but the first part was! R&R because I love it when you do!


	5. Despair

Well its short because well I stink at angst my life's sort of not been THAT bad. So please bare with me! I will update again sooner and I promise the next 3 chapter fully make up for this one.

I still own nothing but the cloths in my room.

Chapter 5: Despair

It's been two months since Remy's notes have stopped and Rogue wasn't doing good at all. She still cries herself to sleep many nights, while Kitty could only listen and cry silently along with her friend. Storm, Logan, Piotr, and Kitty had all equally taken up the habit of following Rogue around the mansion as well as the few times she ventured out into the town.

Logan had been shocked the first time he saw Rogue walking down the hall in the over sized trench coat, that covered her small frame from her neck to the floor. He growled lowly unsure of the odd smelling thing, but he finally gave up his hunt of the object when Rogue responded with a throaty growl, while the clutching the cloak tighter around her body.

Storm on the other hand had taken up a search to figure out why the girl had gone into such a downfall in mood. Since Storm still lacked a telepath to help her, she was at a loss in anyway of helping Rogue back up the latter of happiness. Storm got a bit of a foot hold in her case when Kitty finally told her about the on going notes that Rogue kept getting, and the mysterious trench coat that she had gotten back in November from a man she met the night she dumped Bobby. But after that since neither woman could unearth the said notes they couldn't peruse the lead to find the man.

Piotr and Illya rarely left Rogue's side for they feared that she would become the object of many harsh and cruel jokes throughout Mutant Manor and boy had the Russian siblings been right. Just a few days after the trench coat had made its debut to the manor the rumor began to fly. One had been that some guy had brainwashed Rogue again, while another was that Rogue had been an imposter the past couple months. The most extreme one had been that Rogue and Logan had had a thing and when he came back Logan had broken her off, thus breaking the young girl's heart.

Piotr knew better though, he knew that Rogue had been in love. She had had that light in her eyes that light that shown to say ' here I am and I'm in love!'. It was the same look that Kitty's brown eyes had whenever she turned the corner in the hall and found him there waiting for her. Piotr knew that she still was in love, from the way she smothered that trench coat and from the way she would wear such skimpy clothing beneath it. Skimpy clothing that was very similar to the kind that his Katya wore for him and only for him. And every time he saw Rogue stare out her window he wished that she would tell him just who this man was so that he might be able to help her by bring him back for her.

020202

Rogue walked like a zombie down the hall the trench coat whipping around her like a shield. She wore the dark blue shorts and a matching spaghetti strap shirt that had a ghost on it. She walked bare foot, unnoticed by the other students that giggled and laughed around her. Rogue weaved in and out of the groups her eyes dead and lifeless.

"Hey Rogue?" called a voice causing the girl to stop and turn till her eyes met bright blue ones.

"Bobby." Rogue muttered acknowledging the boy's presence before turning and attempting to continue down the hallway.

"Wait," Bobby stopped her again by grabbing her wrist, "Look I know your birthday's... kind of like... tomorrow. You wanna go out for lunch or something?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah don' know…" Rouge muttered softly before her eyes suddenly hardened, "Yah know what! No! Ah don't wanna go with'cha ev'n fer a million bucks."

Rogue pulled away from him before heading back to class. She could fell the tears hitting her eyes, while her heart was pounding triple its normal rate. She passed her classroom door and allowing her feet to carry her up to the roof, where Storm was tending to her flowers in the greenhouse.

"Rogue? What's wrong my dear?"

"Nothing…Just want'd ta get away dats all...I guess."

"Alright deary just stay out of trouble..." and with that Storm left to tend to her roses.

Rogue nodded and then went and found the cot in the back of the room, where Logan and Lexa usually took their naps when they were having a bad day. Rogue wrapped the trench coat around her body tightly allowing her eyes to close and for the nightmares to come and torture her like they did every night. Minutes later the main door to the greenhouse flew open with a loud bang, though Rogue continued to sleep.

"Storm where is she?" Logan yelled across the enclosed room.

"LOGAN! Shhh...She's asleep. There." Storm called as she came running, "And be quite your disturbing my plants."

Logan whirled around and instantly calmed as he noticed Rogue's sleeping form on the cot behind him. The feral man sniffed lightly shaking his head lightly as he smelled that haunting odor coming off of the trench coat that his 'daughter' insisted on wearing daily.

"It's not right..." Logan whispered as he leaned against the wall beside him.

"What's not right Logan?" Storm asked as she stood in front of him a hand against his cheek in a calming gesture.

"That coat...I know the bub who it belongs too, but I can't place it at all."

"Kitty said that it belongs to the guy who has gone missing and caused her all this pain."

"I hate him! He's no good fer her."

"Logan in your eyes no man is good for her."

"Yeah, well I know what's best for her."

"No Logan, your just embodying that over protective father role you've given yourself. I know you think your doing what's best for her, but some day she'll find him and protect him from you with her life."

"Yeah... Yeah I know." Logan grumbled while he watched Rogue's still form.

-Hours later-

"Rogue..." came a soft voice that flitted into Rogue's mind through her nightmare.

Rogue groaned lightly before her stone like emerald eyes opened to peer into Kitty's dark brown ones. Kitty's eyes were shaking with worry for her friend causing Rogue to force a small smile onto her face. Kitty's calmed slightly before grabbing Rogue's wrist.

"Come on you just missed dinner and its time for bed. I brought you some food its beside your bed."

"Ah'm fine' Kit. Not hungry." Rogue whispered as Kitty helped her to her feet.

"...Alright" Kitty said dejectedly as she lead Rogue down toward their rooms.

Once they were there Kitty helped Rogue into her bed before turning off the lights. Rogue stared at the white French doors as she always did, as if she was waiting for someone or something to happen. Suddenly Rogue's voice rang softly through the air.

"Kit."

"Yeah Rogue."

"Yah think he'll ev'ar come back?"

"Sure Rogue. Of course he'll come back."

"Ah...Hope..So." Rogue yawned before she fell sleep to await the next day.

* * *

-TBA-

Well that's the end of the semi depressing chapter that stinks in my opinion but please any ideas, criticism, or tips on how to write this kinda of stuff would REALLY help. Thanks! R&R


	6. Birthday Surprises

Alright as promised here's today's 2nd chapter since the 5th one stinks that badly and because I didn't update yesterday!

*Insert witty disclaimer here because my brain is fried & I still own nothing.*

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprises

When the sun rose something was defiantly different about Rogue's surroundings. The trench coat only vaguely smelled like him, causing tears to come to her eyes as she smelled the trench coat's collar. Suddenly a ray of sunlight crossed Rogue's face directly over her eyes causing her the open her eyes angrily. But as her emerald eyes focused on the half opened curtains Rogue gasped. There on the window pane sat a pale blue folded piece of paper. Rogue bolted out of the bed throwing the curtains open causing Kitty to complain openly.

"Rogue? Like what's all the commotion like about?" Kitty called as she sat up in bed to see a crying yet smiling Rogue standing in the door way, the French doors flanking her silhouette, and a pale blue paper in her shaking hands.

**_Dear chere,_**

**_Remy's so so so so sorry that he caused you all this pain. So to make it up to you Remy come up with a little game for his chere to play with him. Throughout the day keep an eye out for Remy and his notes. So to begin with look under your pillow chere!_**

**_With Love From Me To You_**

**_-Remy_**

Rogue smiled and whipped her tears away before she turned and quickly ran back to her bed where she lifted her pillow. Rogue found a package wrapped in black tissue paper with a pale blue note on top. Rogue sat at the edge of her bed, while Kitty came bounding over from her own bed to look over Rogue's shoulder as she opened her present. First Rouge pulled off the note smiling as she read it.

**_Remy's Chere,_**

**_You found your gift! Remy was kind of guessing that old trench coat you have might be losing his smell so he packed you a new one!_**

**_Forever isn't just a word..._**

**_-Remy_**

With a happy go lucky smile Rogue put the note down and quickly unwrapped the gift, though she already knew what it was. Rogue felt the rough fabric before she even ripped all the paper off and her smile got only wider as she saw that it was a black trench coat this time. Rogue scooped the coat out of its resting place and inhaled its smell.

"Rogue is it from him?" Kitty asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Rogue whispered back as she pulled the light brown one off her shoulders and then swung the black on and over her shoulders, loving the wave of smells that washed over her.

"Come'on Kit. Letz go get some breakfast." Rogue said with a smile before leading the way out of the room,

"Like Coming!"

When the two arrived at the dining room the immediately spotted a large group of people looking at a package atop one of the tables. Rogue smiled and hurried forward, the crowd parting to give her the needed space because of her powers. On the table Rogue spotted a beautiful crystal vase filled with red and dark dark (almost black) purple roses, while a small blue note sat like a crown atop the flowers with Rogue's name on it.

"Wow Rogue your like SOO Lucky!" Jubilee and Kitty cried while Rogue grabbed the note.

**_Mon Chere,_**

**_Roses are Red_**

**_Lips are soft like Roses Petals_**

**_But nothing bets the love that I feel for you!_**

**_So take a look in the most Romantic Book in the mansion_**

**_for your next gift._**

**…_.Love isn't just a passing thing..._**

**_-Remy_**

**_P.S. Remember this is Remy you be talkin to Chere...so it be simple!_**

Rogue took a sniff of the roses, while noticing that every rose lacked thorns, Rogue also began to think about her next clue. While Rogue was doing that Kitty arrived back with her and Rogue's breakfast. Everyone else had seemed to keep throwing glances at Rogue though they had moved away, many of the girls scolding their boyfriends about doing something that special for their birthdays.

"Rogue?" came Logan's loud call as he noticed the new trench coat as well as the life in the girl's emerald eyes and the smile that graced her face.

"Hey Logan! Yah like mah flowers?" Rogue asked as she motioned to the red one in her hair as well as the vase full next to her.

Before Logan could question were all the roses came from Storm clamped a hand over his mouth before answering Rogue.

"Yes deary they're lovely."

"Thanks Storm." Rogue said with a smile as she watched the pair walk away.

"Hey Kit what's the most romantic story out there?" Rogue asked after a few minutes as she pushed her eggs around in her plate.

"I like don't really know...But if I like had to like pick one it'd be...Romeo and Juliet!"

"Dat might just work." Rogue mumbled as she finished up her breakfast, "Kit Ah'm a'head back ta da room ta put dese rosez away. See ya later."

Rogue gathered her crystal vase of roses and swiftly left the dining hall making sure not to damage her flowers as she flew up to the second floor girls wing. Once the vase sat securely on her desk, Rogue then made her way toward the library where she found a copy of Romeo and Juliet lying on the arm of one of her favorite plush armchairs. Rogue picked up the book and curled up in the chair like she always did.

As she opened the book, it willingly open to the page depicting the day after the balcony scene. Opposite the beautifully drawn picture Rogue spotted an envelope with a joker with a black rose sealing it. She pulled it out and opened the envelope careful not to damage its contents. Out of the envelope fluttered a coupon book as well as a blue note with her name on it.

**_Roguey,_**

**_Well Remy know how much he wants to spend time with you, but he doesn't like arguing with his chere even if she looks all hot and magnificent when she's angry. So Remy made Roguey a coupon book to use whenever she pleases and Remy has to do whatever his chere wishes. (The optional ones have to be with in reason cause, se souvenir chere, you still live in a school.)_**

**…_.Je t'aime isn't just another French phrase,..._**

**_-Remy_**

Rogue smirked before flipping through the coupon book to see what exactly he had thought up. She found "Back Rub" "1 night only chick flick no complaining" "One day with Remy all to your self" "Shop till you Drop on Remy" "Night out on the town" were among the few that Rogue dog eared to be used soon. It was only then that she noticed the note on the other side of the envelope.

**_Go to the Garden!_**

With that Rogue pocketed the coupon book in one of the trench coat's many pockets before heading out of the library and out into the garden. The flowers were in full bloom and since it was mid-July it was the air was thick and muggy in the 90-degree weather. Rouge was surprised to say the least to see the lotus blooming in the pond that were black at the base and blood red at the tops. Rogue also spotted bright pinks, tangerines, purple, silver, red, and even pure white hibiscus' blooming around the walls of the mansion. Rogue bent down to look at a strange pink and gold hibiscus flower when suddenly the flower quivered and a tanish red figure exploded from within the bush.

"AH!" Rogue yelled as she was tackled by the tanish red form's rough pink tongue.

Rogue pushed the being back until she was sitting up with the tanish red puppy in her lap. The puppy had floppy ears that bounced up and down as the puppy panted, while showing off his own version of a lopsided smile to her. His big amber eyes smiled up at her as well as the shining gold heart tag that hung off the puppy's dust red color.

"So yah'r name'z Shields? Cute." Rogue said scratching the back of Shield's head.

It was then that she noticed the blue note attached to the puppy's fore paw. Rogue pulled it off and smiled as she noticed the familiar handwriting on the blue paper.

**_Hi,_**

**_My name's Shields. I was sent to protect my mommy, while papa was out or away. Nothing will get past me and I except kisses, hugs, play, and food as payment._**

**_Love you Mama_**

**_Shields (pawprint)_**

**_Ain't he so cute Chere? True true Remy found him for his chere. Think of him as the fourth overprotective male that will be watching over you. Wolvie being the first, Remy being a closest second, and Petey being the thrid! Though Remy thinking in the long run Shields here is gonna beat us all out for #1. Either way go have fun with him! Remy leave you two alone till later, mon chere._**

**…_.and walls were never meant to last eternity..._**

**_-Remy_**

**_PS-Shields loves fetch, hide-and-seek, and Milk Bone_**

Rogue laughed as she read Shields' note as well as Remy's PS. Rogue scooped up her puppy and quickly took the squirming bundle away until they came to the clearing beside the pool. Kitty and Jubes came running out just then screaming.

"AHH Rogue he's like so adorable!" Kitty fussed as she pet Shield's head.

"Is he another gift from that mystery guy of yours?" Jubes pressed as she nudged Rogue's side.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled before she continued on into the mansion and up to her room Shields close behind her.

Rogue and Shields hung out in her room playing, napping, and eating, while everyone came to see all of Rogue's latest presents. Illyana was amazed since she had never met such a small puppy before, while Sam and Bobby acted like the dogs themselves the way they wrestled with the puppy. Logan came sniffing about soon after Bobby had arrived, but when the puppy noticed Logan it immediately rolled over. Only after Logan had nodded his head to the dog, did Shields stand and greet the ancient feral man.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh when Shields had managed to find him way into her closet and came out with multiple scarfs wrapped around his body. Rogue continued to laugh as she unwound him from his bindings.

"Yah cer'tainly le'rned 'lots from dat Cajun papa of yah'rs did't yah, Shields?" Rogue laughed as she watched Shields find a deck of cards and begin to lay them out across the floor like solitaire.

It was around 1 pm when the next note appeared. Shields had just been put down for his nap when a soft knocking came from the hallway door. Rogue stood swiftly, thinking it was yet another group of kids wanting to see the puppy, imagine her surprise when instead of kids she found a blue note and another black wrapped box on a silver platter sitting on the ground outside her door.

"What da?" Rogue whispered as she bent over and picked up the gift looking left and right for the messenger who had left it for her.

Rogue, finding no one, turned and closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of her bed and quickly picked up the note left a top the large box.

**_Green the color of the grass_**

**_The color of royalty and the color of stones._**

**_It has been revered for only the wealthy for centuries_**

**_So there should be no exception for mon chere._**

**_Emeralds with love, Diamonds for beauty, and silver is forever_**

**…_.but the one thing that will never change..._**

**_Remy be home soon! So be ready at 7, chere_**

**_P.S Did you ever hear of the man who owned the moon? Cause Remy be think its him!_**

With a smile gracing her face for what seemed like the millionth time that day Rogue placed the note back on the side of the tray before opening the large black wrapped box. Once its wrappings had been pulled away Rogue wasn't too surprised to find a black velvet jewelry box sitting before her. Tentatively she opened the case's lid and gasped aloud shocked at the stones that lay beneath the plain lid.

There before her very eyes lay an emerald, diamond, and silver necklace that formed 15 flowers, large and small, each containing a large emerald that was surrounded by diamonds. The necklace fit her neck perfectly to the point that the largest stone sat in the center of her neck under her collar bone but above her breasts.

Above the necklace sat two pairs of earrings one stud the other dangle. The studs were just like the flowers on the necklace for the center was an emerald, which was flanked by diamonds which formed the flower's petals. The dangle pair were diamond flower top that then had an emerald tear drop hanging from it. Finally below the necklace sat a diamond and emerald bracelet that alternated between the two stones, while the base was again made of silver.

"Wow..." Rogue murmured as she pulled the necklace out of its case.

As Rogue admired the jewelry another knock came, but this time it was from the balcony door. Smiling Rogue placed the extraordinary necklace down in its case, before standing and heading to the door. As she pulled the dark curtains back she was shocked to find a dress designer manikin there with a black cover over its body, while a light blue note fluttered in the wind.

"What the?" Rogue questioned as she opened the white French doors and walking to grab the note.

**_Chere,_**

**_Alright Remy admits he called in Illyana for this one and she told Remy that she enlisted the help of Kit. Remy just wanted you to know so...yeah...Remy hopes you'll wear it tonight when he comes to takes you some place special. Just you, him, and the stars, Chere._**

**…_.Is my love for you._**

**_Till then, mon amour_**

**_Remy_**

Rogue smiled like a five year old who had just been given a puppy for her birthday, well that had already happened but well you get it! She pulled the wicker manikin into the room before quickly closing the French doors behind her along with the curtains. Rogue excitedly pulled the black covering off and gasped as she finally saw the dress underneath.

It was a knee length, halter top, hanky styled dark green dress. The dress also had shimmering silver threads that criss-crossed all over the dress from the top to the bottom. Rogue ran her hands up and down the material felling the soft material that slipped in and out of her hand like water. Around the top Rogue spotted matching green, backless, 3in heels.

She glanced at the clock and saw that the red numbers blared 3:30 pm. With an uncharacteristic giggle Rogue rushed into the bathroom to get ready for her birthday date with Remy.

-Hours Later 6:30-

Rogue emerged from the bathroom decked to the nines. She was in the dress and heels her hair pulled back so that the wild mess of natural curls was semi tamed into the large clip. Rogue sashayed across the room to were she had left her jewelry box of emeralds that Remy had gotten her. After a short debate on the studs or the dangle earrings, in which the dangle pair won out, Rogue was ready.

"Shields!" She cooed to the puppy who was still lying in his basket. "We're gonna go find papa now."

At the sound of the man's nickname Shields sprang from his basket and up onto Rogue's bed for her to tie a green bandana, that said 'I only look cute and hug able' on the back, around his neck. Rogue laughed as she watched the male puppy trot over to Kitty's full length mirror to see his latest accessory. Glancing at the clock, which read 6:50, Rogue hurriedly grabbed a dark purple rose for her hair as well as through the black trench coat over her shoulders.

"Come'on silly." Rogue called as she opened the door and walked out Shields close at her heels.

As the duo walked down the hall they caught many people's eyes, but along with those eyes came the unwanted attention of Bobby. The ice-mutant had been hanging with a bunch of his friends in the rec room and had been drawn out at all the commotion going on in the hall. When he arrived he, like most, were shell shocked to see Rogue standing at the top of the steps making her way down in a REALLY revealing dress...well for Rogue at least.

"Like WOW Rogue." Bobby said as he came waltzing up to her after she had made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank'yah Bobby."

Though Rogue smiled, Shields on the other hand was pacing back and forth in between Bobby and Rouge. Bobby had a sneaking suspicion that this pup wasn't gonna be as kind as it had been earlier that day. But before Bobby could do or say anything that could set Shields off a sharp knock came from the door.

"Ah'll get it!" Rogue announced causing the other kids to back away.

But as Rogue opened the large oak doors she didn't find red on black eyes awaiting her instead she found another blonde man standing before her. This man was tall, built, his eyes were a shocking blue that seemed to emit their own light, and his blonde hair reached the tops of his shoulders. On top of that this man was currently wearing a classic tux, and lets not forget the limo behind him now.

"Bonjouir," the man said his accent clicking in Rogue's head, "Ah'gonna go out on a limb her'e an' say ya' must beh Rogue. Rite?"

" 'Y yes Ah am, an' yah'd beh?" Rogue smirked.

Rogue watched as Shields poked at the man's leg wish his nose, only backing off when the blonde tapped his muzzle. The next thing Rogue knew there was a bunch of giggling behind her as the man before her pulled out another blue note. Rogue happily yet skeptically took the note and read it silently making sure no extra eyes could see it.

**_- Chere_**

**_Let Remy begin by tellin you you look fantastic! Now don't worry your pretty little head now, Remy still be here and waiting for you. Remy didn't come to the door in fear that Wolvie would be waitin...You'll have to tell Remy if he was right? Well the monkey man before you will happily bring you to Remy, but the place has to be a secret so please take the ribbon that the monkey hands you. It'd be for the best chere._**

**_Now I get to be waitin for yah all hot and bothered!_**

**_-Remy_**

**…_.Remy hopes you liked his poem that he made special for your birthday... just look at all Remy's notes Roguey!_**

Rogue couldn't help but look over her shoulder and sure enough a top the stairs stood Logan and Storm. When Rogue looked back at the 'monkey man' as Remy had called him the blonde was sure enough holding out a black blind fold.

"*sighs* Well heh wo'ldnt beh mah Cajun if heh did t'ings norm'ally, Ah guess." Rogue muttered as she took the blindfold from the man and turned back to the crowd behind her, "Well? What'cha all nosyin' inta mah business fer? Illy! Can yah watch Shields."

"Sure!" came the blonde Russians response as she skipped forward to get the puppy, while the others began to drift away from the main entrance, but as Illy reached for Shields' collar she spotted the 'monkey man'.

"Henri?"

"_Merde_...Remy gonna kill moi fer dis." the blonde cussed before adding, "Sa! Ello petite."

"Ah should'a guess." Rogue muttered though she wrapped the blindfold around her eyes either way.

"Well best be on yer way Rogue, can'beh keep dat Prince waitin fer nothin now can yah?" Henri asked as he took her arm after she was done tying the blindfold.

"Ah guess... d'ough it'd beh bon way tah pop dat der ego of his, if Ah didn't show up."

"Now dat just be rude, fille." Henri scolded as he let her into the back of the limo.

"Well it'd still beh good fer his ego."

"Truth." Henri mumbled as he closed the door and walked to his own driver's door and started the engine.

* * *

-TBC-

Alright a little bit of a cliffy just because it was originally such a long chapter. Hope you all liked again I hate chapter 5 too so no big deal if that one sucked. Below are the dress, earrings, and necklace I think. Until I update next time! R&R because I love Reviews!

Oh and for all those who missed the secret poem... Here it is!

**_With Love From Me To You_**

**_Forever isn't just a word_**

**_Love isn't just a passing thing_**

**_Je t'aime isn't just another French phrase,_**

**_and walls were never meant to last eternity_**

**_but the one thing that will never change_**

**_Is my love for you._**

http:/www [dot] tucsonshowguide [dot] com/stories/july09/emeralds/EmeraldNecklace-big [dot] jpg necklace

http:/www [dot] evesaddiction [dot] com/images/450/erz10258 [dot] jpg earrings dangle

http:/www [dot] singhimpex [dot] com/images/itempics/13486_green [dot] jpg Dress just a darker green


	7. Pure Fluff

Pyrus: I'm SORRRRYY! I swear it was supost to be up earlier then this and then I lost chapter 8 and Paniced! Simple as that. So please all those waiting for my updates I'm sorry this is the only one ur getting for a little while until I revive the lost things. I swear if i ever get to Neverland I'll find a whole box with my name on it!

Well Enjoy! Oh & I still own nothing!

**Chapter 7: Pure Fluff**

The drive was a strange one since Rogue had nothing to do, but sit there blindfolded in the back of the limo. She knew that Henri went no faster then something like 25 miles per hour so they weren't going down any major high ways and most of the trip was REALLY slow going for Rogue could hear each and every cuss the escaped Henri's lips, whether it was French or English.

But after what had seemed like eternity the limo pulled to a slow stop, before Henri cut the engine. Rogue waited as she hear Henri's door open and close, and soon after the door beside her opened. Rogue jumped as a pair of lips brushed a top her's, her hand automatically came flying but unlike most times it was caught by the person. It was only after a little bit of pulling and clawing in her attempt to escape, that Rogue noticed that she wasn't absorbing her attacker.

"Dang'it chere yah sur' 'now how ta t'ank a homme." came the all to missed voice after the lips had pulled away.

"REMY!" Rogue yelled lurching forward easily falling into his chest causing the pair to pile out of the car and onto the ground with Rogue lying on top of Remy.

"HAHA you's w're rite Remy. Dat fille beh a feisty one." Henry laughed from somewhere near by.

"An' 'y would Remy nee' ta lie 'bout dat?" Remy asked as he sat up his arms around Rogue's waist fully supporting her.

"Can Ah tak' dis darn bl'ahndfold off now?" Rogue asked once both of her feet hit the ground.

"Soon mon chere." Remy whispered into her ear, while at the same time his arms squeezed her lightly.

"Alri'te Henri. Ya's can book it now."

"Yeah Yeah. But yah betta treat dis one like a lady."

"No o'der way ta treat 'er" Remy retorted.

Rogue heard a pair of soft foot steps walk away, two doors close, and then the engine starting and the large object to her left pulling away. Only after the limo's engine had pulled away out of ear shot did Remy finally speak again.

"Com' dis way chere." He said as his arms unwrapped and he took one of her hands in his.

Remy then began to guide her across dew soaked grass for a few minutes before carrying her across a small stream until he landed a few minutes later on a concrete slab of something. Rogue was then slowly lowered to her feet, while Remy rushed around her to stand in front of her.

"Alri'te chere. On da count of trois. Un." Remy called as his arms brushed up her arms.

"Deux" his fingers brushed up her neck and past her cheek bones sending millions of chills down her spine and alighting her nerves until they burned away the nights slight chill.

"Trois" With that his hands came to the blindfold's knot which he expertly undid.

As the dark fabric fell away Rogue blinked wildly as her eyes adjusted. Rogue found her self in a white gazebo that had millions of tiny multicolored lights strewn around the top and along the railings. It was then that Rogue noted the large table in before her that was piled with different southern dishes from homemade fried chicken, hush puppies, gumbo, catfish courtbouillon, something close to the Ultimate Mashed Potatoes that her mom use to make, and...

"Chocolate Cheesecake!" Rogue gasped as she tried to get past Remy and at the savory desert.

"No No chere. Food first. Desert last." Remy smirked as he pulled her back into his chest and lead her to the far end of the table away from the desert.

"Awww! Yah gotta beh da biggest arse an' tease on da face of dis EARTH!" Rogue fussed though she yelped the last word since Remy decided to tickle her sides.

"Now is dat any way ta t'ank dis here Cajun fer da lov'ly dinner he made fer his chere?"

"Wait...yah made al-dis?"

"Oui chere."

"Even the cheesecake?"

"Oui, even the cheesecake." Remy said as he sat Rogue in her chair and passed her a chicken leg before adding, "Now does Remy get ta feed yah, chere?" as the chicken leg waved in front of her face tantalizingly.

"Stupid Cajun!" Rogue snapped as she snagged the leg away from him.

The rest of the meal went in much the same way, though when it came to the desert Rogue willingly allowed Remy to feed her, though he wasn't to sure then.

"Yah' promise yah ain't gonna bit Remy?"

"Ah told jah Swamp Rat! Ah. Ain't. Gonna. Bit. Yah!"

"Can Remy get dat in writ'in?"

"Ah'll feed myself!"

"Alri'te. Alri'te!" Remy finally caved as he scooped up a piece of the cheesecake and brought it over to Rogue's lips.

Rogue smirked and calmly accepted the chocolate delight from him. She hummed happily as the warm smooth chocolate slid across her tongue and down her throat sending her to heaven and back just in time for her next piece. Together the two finished off the small cheesecake much to Rogue's disappointment.

"Next tahme yah need ta try chocolate covered strawberries." Rogue sighed as she cuddled into his chest, while his arms wrapped around her waist on his lap.

"Ahhhh but Remy be un step a head of yah chere." Remy said as one of his arms left her waist and reached under his chair.

Rogue watched in shock as he pulled out a platter of perfectly done chocolate covered strawberries. Rogue smiled as she watched him pick one up and lift it to his own mouth and take a bite.

"Yah sure yah don't want un now chere?"

"Yah gonna make meh fat Cajun." Rogue stated as she ate the rest of his half eaten strawberry, surprising Remy.

"Chere'll always beh beautiful tah dis here Cajun." Remy laughed before taking another bit of strawberry and then kissing Rogue deeply.

Rogue gasped at the sudden sensation allowing Remy to slip the piece of chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. Rogue giggled as she noticed his devilish plan, which was successfully ruined as her silent giggles grew until she had to pull away from him.

"Hahah w'at tas dat fer Rems?" Rogue asked as her giggles came under control and she looked up into his eyes.

"Remy just thou't he'd share, with his chere."

Rogue laughed again but this time she levitated out of his lap and then over to the gazebo's white railing, where she placed herself so that she perched on its edge. Remy stood soon after she had landed on her perch, she watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a set of keys.

"Chere don' yah wanna join Remy fer a movie?"

"Sure, saugar, but Ah don' see no TV fer us tah watch it on."

"Well if da femme would fol'ow Remy."

And with that Remy held his hand out for Rogue to take, and without a seconds hesitation she let her hand rest in his and be caught. Remy smiled as she lifted her self off the banister and onto the ground before allowing him to lead her out a second arched doorway, and down a dark dirt path that was flanked on both sides by dense forest.

"Cajun w'ere in hell's name 'r yah tak'in meh?" Rogue asked after they had been walking for five to ten minutes or so.

"Yah'll see in une moment, chere." Remy said as he brought his free hand up and pulled back a couple of willow branches.

Rogue gasped as she was what lay behind that one layer of wispy branches. There on the edge of a cliff sat a large white southern style Victorian house, with a porch that wrapped around the entire first floor. The second floor had a tower on each of the front sides, with a porch roof connecting the two.

"Remy..."

"Yah like, chere?"

"Remy...Ah..Ah..Ah Love It!" Rogue gasped tears coming to her eyes as she turned and hugged him.

"Good...Cause it be ours." Remy whispered into her ears before lifting up her face up by her chin to look into Rogue's teary eyes.

"What...but...Oh ferget it! Thank yah Remy!" Rogue said letting her tears fall freely before rubbing them away and then smiling up at Remy.

Remy brushed Rogue's tears away with his bare fingers, while his gloved palms rested against her cheeks. His ruby eyes locked with her emerald like green ones that sparkled with life and happiness, but Remy also spotted another emotion hidden within that happiness.

Rogue's smile doubled in size as she felt Remy's hands pulling her closer to him, but the wild brunette had other plans in mind. After Remy had closed his eyes Rogue brought her hands to his waist where she poked him right above his hips, causing the Cajun to jump in surprise and release his light hold on her. Rogue took her chance and bolted from him and across the vast garden lawn that surrounded the house.

She could hear the Cajun's musical chuckles follow her in the light sea side breeze, but she couldn't place exactly how close he was to her position. Rogue laughed along with him as she chanced a look over her shoulder at him as her feet hit the stairs to the porch, but she couldn't spot her beloved Cajun anywhere behind her. It was then just as she was turning to face the front door that she ran into a broad chiseled chest.

"Chere, yah 'now yah could'a just asked Remy tah show yah on in."

"Haha. Sorry Swampy Ah hadn't 'nown Ah had tah ask fer y'ur permission." Rogue sassed as she halfheartedly attempted to pull out of his warm grasp.

"AHH but chere yah 'nown dis Cajun would'a said 'Oui' no matter what. Now how bout Remy show yah tah y'ur room an' he get dat massage yah promis' him so long ago. He ev'n let chere pick da movie!"

"Why not yah stupid Cajun." Rogue agreed.

Remy smirked and with his free hand twisted the door knob and quickly turned 90 degrees to let Rogue peer into the house. Shock was the first thing that set into Rogue she laid her on the fully furnished house before her. They were in the living room which had a huge flat screen and black leather couch as well as two love seats and a recliner. The floor was made up of maple hard wood floor boards that instantly sent Rogue back to her house back in Mississippi.

"Remy...it..its lovely sugahr." Rogue said her voice barely above a whisper as she reached up to stroke the side of his face.

"Glad chere...Letz go dis way..." Remy smiled as he pulled her toward the stairs.

Rogue just smiled and allowed him to lead her up the flight of stairs and then down the hall until they stopped outside a closed door. Rogue could feel the fire in her stomach flicker to life as one of Remy's arms wrapped around her waist before he opened the door with a smirk.

Inside Rogue found a four-poster bed that was covered in cream colored sheets, as well as more mahogany flooring. Rogue ventured further into the room to find a wooden vanity tucked in the corner of the room, two side tables flanking the bed, and another slightly small flat screen that had a DVD case beneath it.

There were also four doors that lead out of the room. One to the hall behind Rouge, while a pair of white French doors, half covered by pale green curtains, lead to what looked like an out door patio that was tucked in the center of the roof. The third lead to a master bathroom that had twin sinks, a large bath tube, and a full shower. The last and final door lead to a walk in closet that would have put Jean's to shame.

"Remy...Its...It'beh just perfect!" Rogue sighed as she returned to the main bedroom and flopped onto the queen sized bed beside Remy.

"Remy glad yah like it Chere. Now how 'bout chere goes and picks a movie an' we pick up were we left off lst time Remy was with Chere."

"Nah...Ah have a betta idea." Rogue whispered into his ear as she crawled on top of her Cajun.

Rogue smirked as she saw Remy's ember like eyes glow with a new intensity as he watched her crawl up toward his face. Rogue could only inwardly grown as she felt one of his hands trace from her knee up her dress cover thigh. Once Rogue got to Remy's face she swooped down but instead of going for a kiss like Remy thought, her lips came beside his ear.

"...Ah love yah Cajun. For forever and for eternity." Rogue purred before hitting the room's master remote and turning out all the lights. Leaving the two to be together in so many new ways with only the moon above as a witness.

02020202

When the sun rose in the morning Rogue groaned and cuddled closer to the warmth beside her, but when that warmth beside her moved she jolted awake. She found herself in an unfamiliar room until the previous night's events came flooding back to her. Only then did she realize she was still laying in the same fourposter bed and sighed before looking at the slumbering man beside her.

Remy's long chocolate brown hair was tousled and messy from the night before, while his eyes were closed yet very relaxed. His muscular arms and chest were half hidden under the sheets though Rogue couldn't help, but run a finger along his hairless chiseled chest. Her hand ultimately stopped just over Remy's heart where she laid her head down to listen to his rhythmical and steady heart beat. Only then did she pick up on the rich chuckles that were coming from him, causing her to look up at him though her ear was still against his chest.

"Morn'in chere. Enjoy'in y'r self?" He asked his red eyes dark with sleep as well as desire.

"Ummm" Rogue purred but suddenly a sadness consumed her emerald eyes as she sat up.

Remy was quick to jump to her aid, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"Chere...W'at beh both'erin yah?"

"W'ere 've yah been Remy?...Pe'ple don't just up an' dis'pper fer two months without reason."

"*sigh* I had been called out over to Russia to help shut up some pro-mutants. Yah know da ones who wannted Petey? An' well de job took a long time chere. Every day I wannted ta call yah tah hear yer voice but well...dat would'ov put yah in more danger den I was in at da time." Remy explained as he lifted her chin up so he could look into Rouge's eyes, "Mon amour yah were always in mah dreams. Chere, yah've takin mon heart 'n fer da un time...I don't even want it back. You understand?"

"...Yah Cajun Ah understand." Rogue said after a few moment, "But never do it again!" she said as she thwacked him up side the head.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Rogue smiled before wrapping her hand around the back of his head and pulling him down into a breath stealing kiss. That instantly lead to a new morning ritual.

02020202

When Rogue hadn't returned that night Logan had been in an up roar while Kitty, Illyana, Piotr, and Storm were all to happy for their lonesome team member.

"I'll kill them both where ever they are!" Logan roared as the clock struck 11 o'clock.

"No. You. Won't. Logan!" Storm shot back from behind her desk, "You will leave the pair alone until the man gives you a good reason to harm him AND Rogue gives you her permission."

"Yeah Mr. Logan. I like mean Rogue isn't a child any more. She's 19 and legally she can choose whoever she want's to date. I mean she Choose to date Bobby." Kitty added causing Bobby to spit up his coffee.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses, Iceboy." Kitty shot back from her sea on Piotr's lap.

"Yeah, and Logan I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Remy and Henri. They saved me from that gang that wanted to force Piotr to join them." Illyana explained while taking a sip of her lemonade.

"All I mean is that if he's hurt her..." Logan began but was cut off by the front door opening.

"If who hur' who, now?" came Rogue's voice from down the hall as she walked toward the rec room.

"Remy think dey beh talkin bout us, chere." the tall Cajun said as they walked into the rec room and saw the group before them.

Storm sat regally on a recliner, her white hair done up in a bun. Illyana and Piotr were on the three person couch, while Kitty was cuddled in Piotr's arms. Lastly Bobby was sitting lonely at the table a large cup of coffee in his hand. Remy accidentally missed Logan standing behind Storm's chair, that was until the short man had pounced and lifted Remy into the air and against a near by wall.

"Your Gumbo, now Gumbo."

"LOGAN!" Rogue and Storm screamed after they understood what had happened.

"Logan yah put h'm d'wn dis in'stant or AH'll elope wi'dth h'm." Rogue threatened.

"Logan I'll personally band you from the school as well as my room." Storm added though she instantly wished she hadn't.

"Y'r what! Stormy?" Remy asked being the first to get over the initial shock that had come after Storm's words.

"My room, Remus Ethan Lebeau!" Storm stated her voice harsh as she held her ground seeing as she had already let the cat out of the bag.

Logan still gaping at Storm and Rouge's threats slowly lowered Remy back to the floor, claws ever so slowly sheathed themselves back into his knuckles. Storm then pointed back to her seat were Logan went eyes never leaving Storm's, which held his with a similar intensity.

Rogue on the other hand rushed to check on Remy's state of health, and was only satisfied that her Cajun was fine after he French kissed her and whispered perverted things into her ear. Just as Remy broke his kiss with Rogue he instantly spotted an antsy Kitty who seemed to be looking from Remy and Rogue to Storm and Logan, who were now having a full on staring contest, trying to find the best escape route.

"Petey y' mite wanna hold ontah dat Chaton on y'r lap." Remy called seeing the gathering clouds outside the window.

Piotr's arms instantly snared around Kitty's waist just as she was about to rocket off his lap to go and in form the rest of the school about the recent developments. Kitty huffed just as Remy took the open love seat and instantly pulled Rogue into his lap, just in time to see Logan blink and Storm smile triumphantly.

"So its settled Logan your not allowed to harm either of them and your allowed to stay." Storm stated in a sing song voice as the clouds outside the window cleared.

"A'd Stormy y' still don' min' dat Remy built our _maison _on da manion grounds rite?" Remy questioned loving the shocked looks of Logan and the others.

"Yeah I don't mind no one goes over there anyway Remy." Storm said from her perch on the arm rest of Logan's recliner.

"Your WHAT now?" Logan growled along with Kitty's squeal.

"House, Logan." Rogue said as she twirled a stray strand of white hair, "Rems an' Henri made it fer da two of us."

Logan was about to growl when a strange sent drifted past him. It was the sent of spices and smoke mixed with herbs and peaches, but another bonding smell seemed to be melded under the others... Logan glanced at Storm who just smiled knowingly at him. So he was right...it was the sent of mates. With a slow smirk Logan's attention turned back to the couple before him.

"Fine, I approve Stripes."

"REALLY?" Questioned everyone in the room except Storm.

"Yeah," Logan grumbled before adding, "But yah ain't allowed tah elope with him."

"Understood mon ami!" Remy mock saluted before smiling, "So hows flying these days?"

-TBC-

Pyrus: I like this chapter and the story is basically done. Chapter 8 was just extra that I thought of after this one was done. I hope to post it soon but don't hold me to it. review and see what the hecks going on. I thank all who reviewed this story I love you! I never thought this would do this good! Happy Writing...at least better then what happened to me Lost all the updates that I was working on. *sweatdrops* Here I go again.


End file.
